


Quarantined Frans Prompts

by Zeliez



Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And for another story already published, Angst, Completed, Creatale, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For just one-shot, For one story isn't published yet, Only God Knows, Original Character(s), Sneak and peek, Some are continuation of one shots in the previous Frans Week so go check it out, Suggestive Themes, Time for making some self-add for myself, When???, other times, sometimes, the AU still not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Little by little, our *bubble* has formed around us, we are those who are protected no more those who protect.  We *reverse roles*. It's *time* to collect our *memories* and *take care of ourselves*. And when the *pain* stops, we'll *progress*.And maybe those stories will keep you entertained in your own little world.I repost these stories here, they were only on my Tumblr, so here they are. Some of them didn't make much sense, since now Name your Tale is finished and Creatale is not published. But oh well...
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583776
Kudos: 18





	1. Bruhbbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Bubbles
> 
> Written thinking about the AU, Creatale, still in the process of writing T_T. So there are some hints that can be confusing but it’s generally understandable. Then you can completely ignore those hints, I hope you’ll appreciate it!

“Wow.”

* it’s breathtaking, isn’t it?

“…I didn’t know it exists… It’s so…”

Sans raises his head as he looks out at the landscape in front of them.

*it’s been a long time since I’ve been here. the game kept me away, but now…

He closes his eye sockets.

* nothing is stopping me from walking through the immensity of the underground.

“It’s incredible. How does it even fit in the air?”

Bubbles. Or Water Pearl as the name of the place. A peculiarly small but magical area between Snowdin and Waterfall.

*i don’t really know what causes these huge water pearls to levitate. But the cold temperatures of snowdin and the hot, humid weather of waterfall have made this little place what it is. they grow a lot of herbs or food here, in general. but not many monsters come here.

“Are you kidding? It’s a real spectacular sight! How can anyone not enjoy…”

*some monsters are over 1000 years old, frisk. a thousand years of seeing this landscape, it’s no longer very… impressive. just as humans easily forget the presence of the sky and its changes.

“…It’s sad.”

*hm.

“Oh. It’s Sans! Hey, buddy! Haven’t seen you around here in a long time !”

Frisk sees a monster greeting them, he’s in the water bubble that seems to… spin?

*yeah. i was… kinda busy. water you doin’ here, buddy?

The monster smiling and waving, stops dead and dives back into the water.

*oh. that’s cold, buddy.

“…There’s a couple of monsters in here.”

*no one lives here, the temperatures change too much, but we work here, i know undyne likes to work out, trying to jump from bubble to bubble as fast as possible… or that kind of exercise.

“…Jump?”

*want to give it a try?

“What? No.”

*aww… come on… it’s not like you’re going to drown, you can swim and the gravity changes when you’re in the bubbles.

“Sans, no.”

*it comes from the center of the bubble instead of pulling you down to earth, a real gem for scientific experiments. the underground has a lot of secrets that haven’t been discovered yet. would you like to experiment?

“No. I’m not even dressed for such an activity and… what are you doing?!”

He turns her soul blue and makes her float.

*you’ll thank me.

And then he throws her into the nearest floating bubble. But she clings to him and takes him with her.

*frisk!

They both dive into the water, head first.

Frisk comes out first, laughing. Sans comes out quietly, amused.

*never let your guard down, waifu.

She stops laughing and looks at him.

“Wha-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!”

He throws her into another bubble further away and laughs as she glares at him.

He sighs.

* honestly, you’re so carefree.

“How can you…! What if I fell?”

*you wouldn’t have fallen.

“What if I did?!”

*aren’t i supposed to be the pessimist of us both?

“Take me back!!!!”

*bring yourself back.

She sighs and looks at the space between the bubbles and notices a small detail.

“Is my head upside down? Is the bubble spinning?! Sans!”

*i told you, a real pearl for science. how about you describe to me what you’re feeling, hm?

“Nausea, you idiot!”

*ah. common symptom in humans, it would seem.

“Fuck off!”

*come on, come on. think of the pearl as a planet, it spins on itself. after a while, you’ll be right-sided.

“If the Earth’s gravity doesn’t work on the bubble, how come I feel like I’m upside down?

*your body’s in the bubble, not your head.

”…How about you come and help me instead of looking at me like a mad scientist enjoying my suffering?“

*…hmm, a tempting proposition. but…

He looks at her for several seconds.

*nah.

"SANS!!!!”

*see ya…

“Don’t leave me here !”

He takes a shortcut to the exit.

*consider it a teleportation exercise, it’ll motivate you.

“No, no, no. Don’t!”

But he starts walking towards Snowdin whistling.

“Saaannns!!!!!”

And he disappears.


	2. Roll Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Role reversal
> 
> A preview of Name your Tale (bruh now it doesn't make really sense)

_**“A dream?”**_  
*yeah.  
 _ **“You would’ve been in the body of that female student living on the surface.”**_  
*hm, hm.  
 _ **“…That’s a bit…silly, as a story, my friend.”**_  
*yeah, I know. But I don’t really know anyone else who might have more information on it.  
 _liar. alphys would know. alphys has access to the lab. alphys has access to the files._  
 _ **“…Oh, I’m not really a scientist, you know. I just know a lot of stories.”**_  
*…well?  
 _ **“…Well… …you’re not wrong, I do know a little bit about what you’re going through. My son’s been through it.”**_  
*…  
 _ **“He… is….. He’s gone. And neither is she.”**_  
*sorry.  
 _ **“No, it’s okay. It’s been a long time now. I’m glad my stories can help you.”**_  
*…if you say so.  
 _ **“…What you’re going through is… well, it doesn’t really have a name, but it can be seen as a kind of bond, an exchange between two individuals.”**_  
*…  
 _ **“This exchange can be very minor. We can have dreams of another person’s life, sudden emotions, knowledge that is not ours. But sometimes it can go further, as in your case, a body-swapping.”**_  
*…can we stop this exchange?  
 _ **“Yes. If the two people meet, this will stop.”**_  
*i don’t see why this is coming, though.  
 _ **“…It’s not explainable, not many monsters have experienced it. Legend said that the stars bind compatible people together and force them to get to know and meet each other. A more scientific theory would suggest that it’s our magic that manifests itself in times of torment, to fuel hope by giving the illusion of escaping from our prison by bonding with an outsider.”**_  
*so it’s always with a human?  
 _ **“Yes, it is.**_  
*hm.  
 _ **"Don’t think of it as a curse, my friend, but as a chance, a way to escape from here, for a short time. How many times have you changed bodies?”**_  
*two.  
 _ **“I see…”**_  
*i don’t like it. i have a brother. what if they’re a bad person? what if…  
 _ **“Don’t worry, the stars never choose two incompatible people.”**_  
Sans sighs.  
*do you believe in that legend?  
 _ **“Personally, I believe both versions. I think it’s as much about rekindling our hope in difficult times as it is about meeting someone who will be closer to us than we realize. This is what happened to my son, after all.”**_

Sans stares for several long seconds at his messages.  
*frisk the human, huh.  
He smiles and changes the contact’s name.  
*sounds better.  
Frisky the human is calling…  
He’s surprised by the call, but responds, rather skeptical.  
“Okay, whoever you are, you will stop messing with me and my life, you jerk!  
*uuh… heya?  
"Just once, okay. I can accept it and forgive. But not two, damn it! Stop acting like a teacher when you’re in my body, what am I supposed to do next, eh?! I don’t know a thing about quantum physics! And the teacher hates me now! What do you want me to say? Hey, sorry, some weird skeleton living in a cave possesses my body when I possess his and he might do something stupid?!”  
*…you know?  
“Because you’re the one responsible for this strange possession, too?!”  
*what? no. don’t blame me when you don’t know what you’re talking about, buddy.  
“My name is Frisk, Sans. Not buddy. And I’m not your buddy when all you do is ruin my life!”  
*…uhh… that sounds… deep.  
“Cause it does!I’m not gonna flunk out of school because some idiot is having fun possessing the bodies of young women who are busy!”  
*hey now, that’s rude.  
“Oh yeah? You want me to tell you what’s rude about that story? The way you’re acting in my body.”  
*and instead of blaming me for all the world’s ills, why don’t you calm down and we discuss this unforeseen situation calmly?  
“I AM CALM!!!!”  
*yeah. i’m convinced. completely.  
He hears her taking deep breaths.  
“I needed that.”  
*not me.  
“It’s all your fault. So I wouldn’t complain if I were you.”  
*okay, okay.  
He sighs.  
They remain silent for several seconds, not daring to say a word.  
“…We exchange bodies.”  
*yup.  
“…Is it because of you?”  
*nope. it’s completely random.  
“…Seriously?”  
*yup.  
“How do we stop this?”  
*by meeting each other, in person.  
“All right, fine. Where… do you live?”  
*heh. it’s going to be more complicated than you think, frisky.  
“Don’t. Call. Me. Like that.”  
*that’s not what my contact’s name says on my phone.  
“…I didn’t put…”  
*oh yeah, about it, you leave your number on strangers’ phones? heh heh. yup. frisky.  
“Oh, my God, no! I thought it was a dream! A dream has no consequences, I didn’t think…”  
*riiiiight.  
“Shut. Up.”  
Sans laughs.  
“You haven’t explained to me why meeting you is going to be complicated.”  
*…you’ve noticed i live underground, right?  
“Yes, what a strange way to live, but never mind, I’m not here to judge…”  
*i didn’t choose it.  
“…What?”  
*monsters have been trapped underground for centuries. and you seem to have forgotten us, humans. ah. typical.  
“…Monsters are fairy-tale creatures.  
*do i need to remind you that you were in my body just yesterday?  
"This is not… Ugh, whatever. Why are you locked underneath?”  
*long ago, two races ruled over earth…  
“I’m not in the mood for a story…!”  
*do you want your explanation or not?  
“…Yes.”  
*well, once upon a time, two races ruled on the surface. humans and monsters. but one day, a war broke out between the two races and the humans won. they decided to lock us under a mountain, Mount Ebbot, with a very powerful spell, a barrier, that allowed us to get inside the barrier, but no one could get out.  
“…”  
*and it’s been like that for centuries. we, monsters, have been trying to get to the surface, without success. and you, peacefully, forget us as if we never existed.  
He sighs.  
*it’s not like it matters.  
“…And so, you can’t get out.”  
*yup.  
“…So we can’t meet to stop it.”  
*yup.  
“…Honestly, I’m already having problems with my studies, I don’t want any more burdens…”  
She sighs.  
“Do you know when our bodies swap?”  
*i dunno, it’s random.  
“Great!”  
Sans rolls his eye lights when he hears her sarcasm.  
“…Well, we need to get organized.”  
*excuse me?  
“I’m a major student and that studies cost my life and more, I’m not going to let you break my dream just so you can play with my body. We’re going to set some rules and we’re not going to transcend it. Is that clear?”  
*uuhh…  
“Well, first of all, my studies must not be neglected, that means homework must be done, exams properly completed and school attendance compulsory. I don’t want any extra attention or problems with my classmates or teachers.”  
*…  
“The others must not suspect anything. That means getting dressed and fixing your hair in the morning! Be respectful, courteous, hard-working and discreet. That’s enough. Oh yes, I forgot…”  
Sans sighs, letting her talking, listening. Maybe.  
“DON’T TOUCH MY CHEST LIKE A VULGAR PERVERT!!!!”  
*wow, we can… turn the volume down?  
“I know you did it! Twice! And it’s got to stop! And it has to stop now.”  
*your chest… you mean the flesh balloons in front?  
“Oh, my God.”  
*i’m a skeleton, i remind you, i don’t have flesh.  
“No kidding.”  
*…are you done?  
“…Yes. Your turn.”  
*take care of my brother. don’t rush him. make him happy no matter what. be as discreet about this problem… i think that’s all.  
“You’re a sentry… don’t you give a shit about your job?”  
*…nah.  
He looks at his guard post and notices a vine in the distance.  
…A vine?  
*…ah. well, one more thing.  
A… vine.  
*if you notice anything suspicious, memory loss or anything like that, call me, no matter what time, even studies or work hours. It’s important.  
“My classes are important.”  
*not as important as the time.  
“…What?”  
*anyway, it’s not like you’re gonna remember it, anyway.  
“…What are you talking about…?”  
*nothing, just follow these instructions and you’ll be fine.  
“I’ll write them down.”  
*you’re not going to have that paper with you when you’re in my body.*  
“I’m doing them for you, freak, I don’t want to get in trouble again.”  
*…  
“I also have a weekend job to pay the rent, it’s at night, at 6 pm in a bar, don’t be late.”  
*ok.  
“Don’t spend my money without thinking. I need it.”  
*ok.  
“Don’t mess with my body.”  
*ok.  
“Help my roommate when you can.”  
*ok.  
“…I hope you’re listening to me because I won’t repeat myself.”  
*ok.  
“Ugh…”  
He hears a ringing sound from the phone.  
“Okay, I’m going. Next time you’re in my body, you respect those rules.”  
*ok.  
“…I hope so.”  
She hangs up.  
Sans sighs, quite relieved.  
*god, she and papyrus would get along well with that sick organization mind.  
He looks at the place where he saw the vine.  
But it’s not there anymore.


	3. Memo-rice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Memories
> 
> This story is still about Creatale (most of the prompts will be, anyway), there are some spoilers, but since the story is not published yet, it doesn’t count. It can be confusing, too, sorry.  
> Crea! Arno is Papyrus 2.0.

“*Why?”

*hm?

Sans looks up when he sees Arno looking at him curiously.

“*…Elys always says that you’re… lying? That you don’t really love us.”

Sans closes his eyes and sighs.

“*…Is it true?”

*…arno, come here.

His son approaches him, curious but also worried.

“*I don’t want to believe it when I look at you, I see you love us and you seem so sincere! Your soul doesn’t lie! It’s you who told me that souls never lie.”

*heh.

If Arno has inherited certain things from him, at least they’re not too burdensome for him.

The ability to analyze souls is a gift that’s often been useful to him.

“*…Dad?”

He only hopes that Arno can handle whatever the souls show him.

Souls hide nothing, not even the darkest secrets.

*…you’re not wrong, but neither is Elys.

“*…What does that mean?”

Sans closes his eyes, not really knowing how to explain his thoughts clearly enough.

*…when i look at you, your brothers and sisters, your mother, your uncle…it’s as if…i see memories passing before my eyes, like something…unreal.

“*…But we’re real!”

*…yeah. but i don’t feel that way, arno. it’s like i’m seeing someone else’s life unfolding. i often have trouble remembering that this is my life and because of that, I have trouble loving you like a father should.

“*…Why?”

*because i sometimes forget that you are my children.

“*…”

*pathetic, eh. not even capable of loving my children properly.

_i’m broken._

_pathetic._

“* That’s not true. It’s not pathetic. I just think you think about problems too much.

*…

”*It’s normal! You want to protect us, you and Mum, so you focus on that, but you forget we’re here, but we’re still here! You’ve got big problems with the villain in that story… uh… Creature?“

*pff… yeah. Creature.

Sans laughs.

"Hey! I’m trying to help you and you’re laughing!”

*nah… it’s just… funny.

He’s ruffling his hair.

*and you’re always helping me, arno. when you’re all around, sometimes i can forget what’s going on, and i can feel like those memories are really mine.

_until the truth comes back and i feel empty._

_again._

“Is that true? So you really love us, huh?!”

*yup.

_**…liar.** _

“*But why does Elys think you don’t really love us?”

*…

He looks upstairs.

The door to Elys’ room, closed.

*you see, you, you picture me as the person who manages to love you completely, who manages to think that this life, these memories, are his.

Arno nods his head.

*your sister sees the other side, the one who forgets that he has a family, close ones, that this life is his. the completely empty one. the one who is incapable of loving.

“But you’re not like that!”

*nah. i’m a bit of both, sometimes i’m closer to one side than the other. that’s all. no one’s wrong, but no one’s right, either. the only thing you have to focus on, arno, is that i love you, i love elys, i love aliza and segoe. i love your mother and i love your uncle.

“Arno, it’s late, you should go to bed.”

Arno turns his head and sees his mother looking at him affectionately.

“*Mom!”

He gets off the couch and runs towards her.

Sans doesn’t look at them. But he feels Frisk’s gaze on him.

“Come on, to bed.”

“All right! Good night, Daddy, good night, Mommy.”

He runs to his room and slams the door.

“…Shouldn’t you go read him his bedtime story?”

*…yeah.

“…”

She walks up to him and sits down next to him.

“Are you alright?”

*…do you ever get the feeling that…everything we’re going through is just a truce before the war? before another tragedy?

“…Sometimes. But I prefer to remain optimistic. After all, we are nearing the end.”

*…if you say so…

* SANS!!!!

“*Daaaaaad!”

“You’ve got your audience waiting for you.”

*heh.

He gets up.

*is that really the end?

“…I dunno.”

She slowly takes his hand. He turns to her and they look at each other.

“But I’ll be there at every step, in every memory, Husbando.”

He smiles

*heh. i hope so, waifu.


	4. “Shells” Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Self care
> 
> It’s the sequel of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571575/chapters/53940970) (Frans Week: Day 3 Gift), so I suggest you to read it first.  
> Sans doens’t make pun because I couldn’t find a moment to do one. (and translating pun is difficult)

“The barrier.”  
Sans ignores the voice next to him.  
“…Are you really going to cross it?”  
He turns to look at her.  
Frisk.  
She may be invisible to others, but he hears her, sees her perfectly.  
That’s the price for taking her soul.  
Being in constant company with Frisk, it can be… exhausting.  
He never has a moment to himself, even when she’s quiet, he always feels her presence.  
*…wasn’t it you who suggested this?  
“…You need another human soul to break the barrier.”  
*…i could only tell the king that i already have a human soul inside me and absorb the others to break the barrier.  
“…Do you want it?”  
*no, i don’t want to… explain.  
“Understandable.”  
It has been hard for him to adjust, being with Frisk all the time.  
It’s a consequence of absorbing a human soul, he assumes.  
…At least she’s still there, still alive.  
And though their two souls became one, their two minds didn’t mix, distinguishing between Frisk and Sans.  
“We can also check to see if the surface is a safe place for monsters. If we go there only to die, I see no point.”  
*…you want to leave the monsters in the underground.  
“I was thinking maybe break the barrier but set up a perimeter so we don’t come in contact with the humans.”  
*…it’s you, who knows more, it’s your race.  
“I had a bad experience with them. I prefer to protect those I can.”  
Sans smiles and step forward.  
*you did so much for us, but have you ever done anything for yourself?  
“By preserving you, I preserve myself.”  
*that’s not what i meant, and you know it. you’ve spent your life… listening to their voices.  
“…Yeah.”  
*you’re free of them now. you can afford to be selfish for a while, as long as it doesn’t get you into big trouble later.  
Frisk is silent for several minutes. She ignores the inquisitive gaze Sans gives her.  
“…I’ll let you know if one day a desire comes into my head.”  
*…okay.  
“…I can return the question to you. How many times have you neglected your happiness for others?”  
*…heh.  
“Don’t hesitate either.”  
He crosses the barrier.  
He feels the magical power pass over his entire body. He doesn’t appreciate the feeling but he remains determined and goes on.  
He’s standing on a cliff. It’s night and the stars… are stunning.  
*wow.  
“…You’re lucky, in cities, the stars are less visible because of all the light, but here…”  
*…how…how do you…how do you not look at that every day…  
“Well, how do you not get fascinated every day by the Echo Flowers and the beauty of Waterfall with its magical waters?”  
*that’s not impressive at all.  
“Humans think the same way. They have taken the sky for granted and therefore, they don’t admire it all the time.”  
*what about you?  
“…Voices have never asked me to look up at the sky.”  
*…i’m fulfilling a childhood dream. the stars, it’s just…“  
He’s looking for the words.  
"Fascinating.”  
*…yeah.  
“…A kid’s wish, huh.”  
*i know you don’t, but don’t you even have a little something to wish for? being selfish sometimes doesn’t hurt, it’s just taking time for yourself.  
“…I don’t think being selfish means taking care of yourself.”  
*of course it does. you just have to not forget about other people. you have to find the middle.  
“…Hm.”  
*so?  
He looks away from the sky to stare at her.  
*you help me realize that, so now it’s my turn to help you.  
“I already told you, I didn’t…”  
*everyone has their desires.  
“What are yours?”  
*i’ll tell you if you start.  
“…A haggling, eh.”  
She closes her eyes.  
“…I didn’t mind dying, I was happy to free myself from all this, to help you.”  
*…  
“But I confess that I have one last regret. Which will not be possible.”  
*…  
“I didn’t have it before, it happened after my death. But when I was watching Dogaressa and her husband, I had this impossible wish.”  
*it is?  
“…I want to fall in love.”  
Sans looks at her, surprised.  
“Don’t ask me why. I don’t have a clue. And anyway, it’s impossible, since no one can see me but you.”  
Sans remains silent.  
He looks up at the starry sky.  
“…So?”  
*…i’ve longed to be like my father.  
“Gaster.”  
He nods his head.  
*…then there were the resets, and finally, i gave up my passion for science.  
“…And now what? You’re the one with the resets. You can now decide your future.”  
*…i want to make papyrus as happy as possible, give him the best life possible.  
“These are not selfish dreams.”  
*…honestly, i just wanted the resets to stop, but now… i don’t know. i want to enjoy the time? be happy?  
“…Understandable.”  
*…what are you looking for in the person you want to be in love with?  
“Uhh… I don’t know. Someone understanding, with whom silences wouldn’t be awkward? I don’t really know, I haven’t really thought about it that much since it’s impossible. Why do you ask this question… What’s that look?”  
Sans gives her an amused look.  
*it’s possible.  
He raises his eyes to the sky and lies down on the ground.  
*it wasn’t really in my plans but well…  
“You’re really going to…”  
*i’m the only one who can see you, frisk. it’s your wish, so i’m going to try to make it come true. i’m going to make you fall in love with me.  
She giggles, amused.  
“How do you plan to do it?”  
*i don’t know. i’ll just go with it.  
“That’s ridiculous, you don’t decide who you love like that. You don’t have to realize it, it’s not even important.”  
*heh, well, i want to be happy, so love can be a way to achieve that goal.  
“Sans…”  
She sighs.  
“All right, I’m curious to see what you’re going to do.”


	5. It’s “thyme”!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Time
> 
> It’s suggestive. Didn’t mean it but welp. Writing suggestive things in another language. What a great idea.

The awful school bell.

We often talk about the students grumbling, bickering, groaning at the sound of the bells of Hell.

We don’t often talk about what the teachers say, think, comment each time.

There is one teacher who doesn’t care about the ringing of the bells, he keeps looking at his phone or talking to his colleagues and looks at the clock lazily as if he were daring it to get him out of his chair.

This teacher is Sans, a monster, a skeleton who despite coming 40 minutes late to each of his class hours, he’s always 2 lessons ahead of his colleagues.

And even though he was checked a lot of times, he does his lessons correctly and precisely. All the inspectors, his colleagues, and indeed everyone in the school considers him a genius.

Then there’s Frisk, who, no matter how well she prepares before the bell, 10 minutes in advance, she always ends up coming back because she has forgotten a sheet of paper, a photocopy, a manual, documents, her bag, her phone or the keys or…

Anyway, you know what I mean.

And it’s always Sans who finds what she’s looking for but leaves her struggling for 7 minutes and 20 seconds, precisely, before pointing out to her, without moving from his chair, where what she’s been looking for all along is.

Neglecting the part where he teleports the object she’s looking for when she gets close to it, and where he distracts her with his jokes or his stupid pranks that she may find hilarious despite her.

Anyway, the bells. Which means back to school.

Or not, depending on your point of view.

This ringtone is a regular tempo every hour or so, which means the end or the beginning of an hour of class, sometimes this hour gets longer or shorter depending on the decisions of the teachers but it always remains what it is, a tempo, a ringtone.

Which changes its sound too regularly. Those sounds that are often changed into music.

Memes music.

“…Is that Nyan cat?”

“…Isn’t it old-fashioned now?”

*does it mean that you don’t find it **purrity** good?

Frisk looks up.

“Sans, out, I finish.”

*i think it’s over, though, **kitten**.

“Sans. I give them their schoolwork and…”

*that sounds **clawful**.

“Oh my God, Sans, stop!”

* **fur-real**?

She sighs, but he still notices the smile on her face.

“Sans.”

*you sound **puursuasive** , you know.“

"Get. Out.”

He laughs but closes the door.

*are you really **feline** fine, sweetheart?

“Sans!!!!”

She turns around and tries to calm down.

“What a jerk.”

“Isn’t that your boyfriend, miss?”

“Thanks for reminding me.”

*just give them the **mewnimum** , sweetheart!

“…Sans!!!”

Usually, at the end of the day, Sans always goes looking for her.

At first, it was more to tease her. So she wouldn’t “get lost,” but as time went on, it became a habit. As long as before they made their relationship official, they were constantly getting comments from their colleagues and students to stop flirting.

And then finally, one day, they formalized their relationship and Sans started changing their schedules to replace her name with…

“Mrs. the Skeleton?”

“…Don’t call me that.”

And it’s stayed that way ever since.

*should they call you frisky the human? or the flesh? the organs?

“…Shut up.”

*maybe you should just…

“All right, all right! You’ve got nothing for the weekend, have a good night and stay…”

* **wealthy**.

_ _ _

“What do you want?”

She’s quietly packing up her things when all her students have already left.

“You often come after the bell, but not so quickly, so why…”

*study time.

“…Wut?”

She raises her head, surprised.

*i dunno. you tell me. you’re the one who told me that you needed help. that you were in the most total distress.

“I’m sure I never said that.”

*you said you needed help.

She sighs.

“…Let’s do it at home.”

*nope.

“What?”

*you said we should do it here.

“…”

She remains suspicious of his behavior but gives in and starts pulling out a bunch of papers to grade.

She starts looking at the first sheet and sees her boyfriend staring out the window.

“…Didn’t you say you were going to help me?”

*i never said that i just said “study time.”

“…Can you come and help me?”

*okay.

He’s not moving.

“Why don’t you come and help me…?”

*you never said i had to do it now.

“Can you help me now?”

*ok.

He’s still not moving.

“Sans.”

*yup. that’s my name.

She grunts but eventually ignores him, pulls out a pen and starts grading papers, carefully, without noticing her boyfriend just walked up to her.

*i never said you had to do that.

“You said study time…?”

*yup. i said…

He slips his hands under her shirt playing with the edge of her bra, slowly caressing her skin suddenly very sensitive to his touch.

*study. time.

“…Sans. No. Not here.”

*don’t look at me like i’m the one who came up with the idea. you’re the one who told me out a few mornings ago to boning you in my lab coat in school.

“I never said that.”

*yeah…?

He was about to unhook his bra, but then he stops.

*ok.

“You’re not leaving me like this!”

*…already?

“…”

He giggles softly.

*here?

“…”

*oh…? honest, finally, eh?

He walks up to her and smiles.

*so? study time?

“Go on. Professor.”


	6. “Pain”mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Pain
> 
> No happy ending.

When Frisk fell into the Underground, it didn’t hurt. Despite falling from the chasm where she was standing, she never felt any pain.  
Somewhere else, a monster wakes up screaming in pain when it feels like every bone in his body is broken.  
When she fell, she felt as if she had fallen on a somewhat hard mattress.  
But she was only on golden flowers.  
She felt so sad as if the world had thrown every fatality on her shoulders.  
When the pain finally subsided, he felt hope and curiosity rising from the ashes.  
He thought he had given up everything.

She was attacked by the monsters of the Ruins, but she never felt a sensation of pain.  
But he was trying to reassure his brother when he sometimes felt torn by an unknown pain.  
But one thing persisted in this misfortune.  
Determination.  
Discouragement.  
Frisk always saw herself as someone who persevered despite the obstacles.  
And yet, right now, she just wanted to give up everything.  
Frisk died once when she confronted Toriel.  
And he felt himself dying, his emotions, his hope dying.  
But the Determination persisted.  
RESET  
She died 3 times, he suffered 3 times.  
He knew what was happening.  
His soul bond was manifesting.

While on sentry duty, he felt a wave of determination and sadness.  
And she felt so tired, just exhausted from everything that was going on.  
They shared a common desire, however, the desire to be happy, to move forward, to stop going backward.  
And then the door opened.  
A human was walking through the door.  
She felt surprised and amusement.  
He felt fear and anxiety.  
Footsteps in the snow, her amusement grew louder, her anxiety only increased.  
And then…  
*h u m a n .

*heya.  
He opens his eye sockets, a figure stands in front of him.  
No matter what, his morality, his emotions, his soul rejoices in her presence.  
Sans hates his soul, his bond.  
He should have known.  
His soul mate is but an illusion.  
But he feels these emotions: panic, grief, regret.  
Determination.  
But he can’t see them in his eyes.  
And he’s already buried the idea of being happy.  
His soul mate gone mad, she is just a curse of fate, enjoying his suffering.  
Deep inside, she feels his fear, his resentment, his anger, his sorrow, his hatred.  
His discouragement.  
He sighs, then begins, as in the past timelines.  
He hits her once and feels the pain go through him. The maniacal smile of his soul mate’s shadow widens.  
He remembers when the pain he felt came from the others, from Undyne, from Mettaton, from the different traps of Hot land, from Flowey, from Asriel.  
But this time, he’s the one doing it to himself.  
He doesn’t know why he continues to feel this way when clearly his soul mate is dead.  
The Frisk on the other timelines is dead.  
Is there any chance she’s still out there?  
That she RESETS?  
*i know you didn’t answer me before, but… somewhere in there. i can feel it. there’s a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing.  
 _someone who’s in pain, who doesn’t want it to happen._  
*someone who, in another time, might have even been… a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you’re listening… let’s forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and… well, my job will be a lot easier.  
 _frisk._  
But the human in front of him laughs and goes on as if he didn’t say anything.  
And finally, he gives up.  
His soul mate is gone.  
Frisk is gone.  
So he attacks more violently and ignores the intense spikes of pain that run through him with each attack.  
He remembers, that she is not suffering, in the meantime, since he hasn’t received any blows.  
“… **Comedian**.”

She feels nothing when she sees him crumble into dust.  
Nothing at all.  
She feels empty.  
She accepts without question when she hands them her soul.  
When she brings them again.  
And finally, all the emotions will come back to her, everything that makes her “her” will come back to her.  
No. Nothing.

He feels nothing.  
She’s gone?  
He’s waiting for her, whether she’ll walk through the door, covered in dust or not.  
But she’s only there, with her stick and a ribbon in her hair.  
But he doesn’t feel the satisfaction of his soul to see her.  
He feels nothing.  
No more pain, as he notices that she has a burn on one of her hands.  
And he doesn’t greet her as usual.  
*human.  
“…”  
*what did you do?  
She turns around.  
“Sans.”  
*what did you do with your soul, buddy?  
“…i gave it.”  
*…  
The absence of those emotions, of that pain, was logical.  
*you gave it?  
She nods her head.  
*…you gave your existence…?  
“…”  
She doesn’t answer him.  
She didn’t see him after that during the whole adventure.  
She didn’t know how he felt.  
He wasn’t waiting for her at his sentry post, wasn’t with his brother, wasn’t at Waterfall, wasn’t selling hot dogs or waiting for her outside the restaurant.  
“…”  
Like he wasn’t there.  
Even at the end, when she saw him join her, Sans never showed up.  
“Where is your brother?”  
“…MY BROTHER?”  
“Sans.  
”…SANS…“  
Papyrus seems worried.  
”…SANS, SANS…“  
"Do you have a brother, Papyrus?”  
“I… DON’T REMEMBER?  
And she’s afraid of what he’s done.  
Then footsteps.  
"YES, I HAVE A BROTHER! IT IS…! IT IS…”  
*heya.  
Frisk turns around and sees him.  
He looks so empty.  
“…WHO ARE YOU?”  
*hey, frisk.  
She ducks as he attacks her.  
“…”  
*we’re not soulmates. we were “pain"mates from the beginning. made for hurting each other.  
”…What did you do?“  
*the same thing.  
He closes his eye sockets.  
*two soulless persons made to love each other. but i don’t feel anything. like you. everything that i did has disappeared.  
”…It’s not what i wanted. We could have been happy.“  
*said the one who threw her soul into the void. at least our souls are together.  
"From now on, we’re only a shadow of ourselves.”  
*yup. i’m no longer sans. you’re no longer frisk.  
“…”  
*this, is all that’s left. those empty bodies, with that determination, that discouragement. And…  
“ **Pain**.”


	7. Process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Progress
> 
> Creatale AU, a sneak-and-peek of their first meeting.

* let’s just get to the point.

He opens one of his eye sockets as he looks into the distance.

A figure is getting closer.

He still not moving.

Finally, the silhouette of a human, dressed in a purple dress, stops in front of the bridge.

Sans… hasn’t moved.

He’s still not behind her to greet her as usual.

Sans holds his breath.

“I should have known.”

And she walks forward.

And the usual meeting doesn’t take place.

Sans doesn’t move, he remains silent the whole time.

Is he really free?

If the game doesn’t force him to act, doesn’t force him to teleport, doesn’t force him to say unwanted words…

If the game doesn’t work anymore…

Does he really have the right to do what he thinks?

What does he think?

What does he want to do?

He’s looking at the human.

The same body that murdered so many people, won so much LOVE and laughed about it.

The same person he’s tried to kill so many times and failed.

He knows what he wants to do.

He takes a shortcut a few steps in front of her.

She looks up.

Brown eyes.

That’s the first thing he notices.

Frisk… never opened her eyes, it was her sprite, she doesn’t open them, it’s not part of the game.

Yet there she blinks like she’s always opened her eyes like it’s planned.

And he sees a difference in those eyes.

There’s no one behind that look. No one to observe them, to watch them.

These movements are fluid, they’re no longer abrupt and robotic.

Just the blink of an eye means everything.

They’re truly free.

They act as they wish.

Player’s not here, nor is Chara.

It’s just the real person who owns this body.

Frisk.

She’s smiling. But those eyes show a sad glow.

Then she slowly reaches out her hand.

Again, a fluid movement, not a commanded movement of another person.

“No whoopee cushion this time?”

He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t move.

These hands wrapped in these mittens came out of his pockets.

He just looks at her silently, without saying anything or reacting.

She lowers her hand and looks down.

“Well… we’re not in the mood for it.”

Snowy keeps playing in the background.

Frisk steps forward.

“You know, I think… we got a lot to talk about… Let me start…”

She stops three steps away from him.

“Maybe introductions are necessary… I’m Frisk. No Player. No Chara. Just me. Frisk. And… they’re not coming back.”

She’s got a broken smile on her face.

“I’m sorry for everything. For not being able to step in sooner, for leaving you in this endless nightmare… I’m sorry I was such a coward and didn’t fight harder…”

“I… we… lived a lot. And I know you’re aware of all this, the game, Player, the RESETs.”

Sans flinches at the cursed word.

“But… it’s over. No more RESETs, no more SAVE, none of that. I think it’s time to move on. I’m tired of going back all the time. I want to… grow up, blossom, really live. I want to meet everyone. Really.”

“But most of all…”

She takes a step.

“I want to give you the life you deserve. The freedom you deserve.”

She takes another step.

“And I’m here just to tell you that, Sans…”

He looks up.

“It’s over.”

He says nothing.

Finally, when hope reaches out to him, he hesitates.

What if all of a sudden it’s ripped out of him if it’s just a dream?

He’d only be more broken afterward.

But those eyes, those movements, that glow…

“It’s over.”

Frisk is here, for the first time.

Frisk is here.

You’re not.

Not Chara.

Just her.

“We are free. Sans.”

And he breaks down in tears.

Freedom, the thing he’s been fighting for all this time.

It’s really over.

She kneels down in turn and embraces him.

“All we can do is move forward and make do with what we have.”

“We are the winners of this game, and we won’t do it again.”

Sans slips his own arms around her, as tears flow freely.

He utters only one word.

*thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I've a [Tumblr](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/), so you can request me things, stories, or anything. I'll be happy to see you! ^^
> 
> Wants to talk about Undertale? Don't be shy and come [here](https://discord.gg/P6Q8Zh3)!


End file.
